


In the Bleak Midwinter

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Strongly in character, Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carols Challenge.  Sam sings to himself as the Fellowship prepares to set out from Rivendell on December 25th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bleak Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  


In the bleak midwinter it's frosty even here  
Where night time holds no horror, as long as stars appear.  
Here in Elrond's garden our breath hangs in the air,  
Sign that hope yet lingers in the face of dark despair.

  


So in the Bag End garden, there'll be little that's still green,  
Yet in among the holly, red berries can be seen;  
And though beneath the bare fruit trees, all seems dull and drear,  
I know there will be snowdrops with the turning of the year.

  


In the Gaffer's kitchen the fire is blazing bright  
And cosy lamps are burning to chase away the night,  
But I must make this journey, to that land of fearful flame,  
Where shadows serve the purpose of the One we will not name.

  


Still down in _The Green Dragon_ , far away from fear,  
There'll be smoke and song and laughter and pots of best Shire beer,  
But now that it's in danger, I must forgo the Inn  
To travel with my Master and end what we begin.

  


I'm willing to bear burdens, though I'm not as strong as Bill,  
But fear I'll lack for courage when there's orcs or wargs to kill.  
I am no mighty wizard with magic in my staff  
Nor e'en the best at merriment or making people laugh.

  


So what can I offer? Why should I go?  
For I am no great hero, with sword or axe or bow.  
Yet if there's strength in friendship I might just play a part,  
So I'll take Lord Elrond's blessing and follow my heart, follow my heart.

  



End file.
